


Deamhan Priosun

by BrittanyWilton230



Series: Shadow Demon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: A young girl has been accused of beating her parents and is sentenced to six years in jail. Expect, she isn't sent to a normal prison, instead she is sent to one that houses demons. Along with two other humans, can she survive her time there?





	1. Leo

The courtroom was plain, not that Leo would have had a reason to know that before today. Never before had he had a reason to go into one, and he wished that it had stayed that way. Seventeen years old, and he wished his first time in a courtroom was the rare times that they needed jury members, or even the one that was being sentenced.

Anything would have been better than this, anything, he wished he wasn’t sitting on church-like wooden chairs. That he wasn’t forced to look at dark wooden stands, that he wasn’t forced to watch his sister-in-all-but-blood sit at the witness stand with her head bowed.

Amaya had always known him better than anyone else since they met in kindergarten, first day during playtime. He had pulled her pigtails and she pushed him into the sandpit, huffing as she went to play in a corner by herself.

That would have been the only reason she would lift her head, a brave smile on her face. While her smile would have been enough to reassure anyone... who didn’t know her as well as Leo did, who didn’t know how well Grandpa knew her.

But Grandpa wasn’t there, he had had surgery on his hip and needed two weeks to recover. Which was a week longer than they had first thought, so he couldn’t be there for his adopted granddaughter.

Smiling back, Leo knew that Amaya would always be given away by her eyes. For those who paid enough attention to the colour of her iris.

He had first noticed when he was six, so eleven years ago, but her light hazel eyes would sift depending on her emotions. That they would darken when she was anger or scared, turn more green then brown when she was happy or amused.

That was how he knew she was scared, her eyes were almost black. Not only that, it was the way her shoulders were slumped forward and hid her hands to her slightly trembling lips.

She hadn’t spoken a word since she was brought in wrists chained to her ankles. Formal black dress and flats, clothing he recognised as Taya’s choosing, even if it made her pale skin seem even paler.

Leo knew the reason that Amaya hadn’t said a word, even after question after question. He could see the lawyer’s annoyance, the defence’s worry and the judge’s confusion. It would have been better if Amaya hadn’t taken the stand.

She couldn’t lie to save her life, that was the reason she wouldn’t answer a single question. Out of fear, out of a hidden desire to get away from one horrid nightmare.

Only to be placed into another one.

“She’s going to lose,” Leo whispered to himself, the woman next to him had a notebook in her hands, she looked at him slightly before looking back at his sister.

He wished that one of their friends had turned up, but he understood that it was safer if they didn’t. They wanted to be there, for him. For Amaya, but it was Bree; who had finally told him the truth in the end.

None of them thought they could handle it, not without someone ending up dead.

Most likely Zakaria, Amaya’s asshole of a father, which would have gotten them charged with murder. Yasmin was the more likely candidate, with Taya and then Bree following. He wished he had someone to talk to, he really did.

He’s going to get away with it? Leo thought since the woman next to him kept giving him strange looks, almost as if she wanted to ask him a question. But couldn’t since they were still in the middle of court. Isn’t he?

Amaya might have come to terms with what her parents did to her, but he didn’t think he could forgive them for making his sister’s life hell. She had told him she didn’t blame them herself, when he had visited her in the local prison.

The local prison was small, grey instead of white. It was made to temporarily told people. Low security wards, if he remembered correctly.

In the end, Leo didn’t know why he still thought about the issue at all. Since neither he nor Amaya would know the reasons behind Zakaria or Fumiko, her biological mother, actions. Nor did he think he could betray the amount of trust she had placed in him, not while she kept his secrets close to her heart.

And would keep it to herself until they were both dirt in the ground. Both his and her own secrets could easily lead to either of their deaths if brought to light. They were just as severally deadly at the end of the day.

When the woman looked at him again, Leo sighed. He tried not use worlds like ‘hate’ or ‘love’, felt that both were thrown around too easily these days. He knew they were powerful words, ones that shouldn’t be used lightly.

He had seen how they could rip apart, or heal a heart. Destroy or put together a person’s soul, or even the way someone saw themselves.

Even so, at this very moment. Both social media, Youtube and reporters were at the top of his shit list. Along with Amaya’s parents and his own older sister, Adeline. He hadn’t seen her for almost three years, still, he wouldn’t be surprised if Adeline her bloody hands in this one way or another.

“Recess,” the judge said. An older gentleman, with greying hair and light blue eyes. Someone who looked like they only wanted to do their job, fairly and his heart ached his the older gentleman.

Amaya wasn’t making it easy to keep it a fair trail.

Leo could already guess what the jury was going to say, even though he hoped that they would see through Zakaria’s lies, he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Zakaria was the one who was covered in bruises and had to be rushed to E.R and Amaya’s skin didn’t have any type of discolouring.

For once in her life.

Still, he was worried. Human prisons were full, which meant only demon prisons were left and he didn’t think Amaya would last very long in one. Unless she charmed a Wolf Demon or something similar, then thinking about it like that, she would have more chances in a demon prison then a human one.

Leo didn’t think she would last long in any type of prison.

“Court will be back in session after a short break,” the judge continued before standing up, walking out of the room. Twelve men and women standing up, before going into the jury room. Leo looked at them with pleading eyes, but he doubted they saw it.

Leo watched as Amaya was taken back to her waiting cell, she smiled at him as she went. Nodding her head towards someone behind him.

“Leo,” Bree said placing her hand on his right shoulder, he allowed her to tug him out of the room. He didn’t think he could handle watching his sister being sentenced to jail for, how knew many years they would give her.

“Bree? Yasmin?” Leo asked as he spotted Yasmin sitting on one of the courts long couches.

“Talk to me Leo, you can’t keep it bottled up,” Bree told him, pulling him to sit down between her and Yasmin.

“Amaya didn’t say anything,” Leo admitted leaning against Bree’s side. Camera flashes as the media waited outside the building, like snakes waiting for their prey. “She’s going to jail, and the whole world will think she beat Zakaria.”

“Knew I should’ve killed him,” Yasmine admitted, her tall figure towering over most of the man in the building. She was an intermediating person to look at, with her broad shoulders and thick hips. Yasmin had told them she had always been oddly shaped, but she would take down a bull if it pissed her off. “Should’ve taught you two how to fight. Should’ve taken her in.”

“Yasmin,” Bree said pulling him into a tight hug, leaning her head against his own. “Our human is about to go to jail, she’s by herself and scared. We can deal with the ‘what if’s’ on a punching bag at home.”

“Your human,” Leo repeated, almost laughing at her words and the tone she’d used. Amaya would have glared at them, before both Bree and Yasmin the silent treatment. He had to admit, she was pretty good at ignoring people. “And what am I? Chapped liver?”

“Don’t worry, Leo,” Bree told him, her voice soft and gentle almost as if she was talking to a hurt kitten.

“You’re much nicer to look at then chapped liver,” Yasmin bluntly told him. Crossing her leg over the other one, her dark brown hair pulled into a bun. “Both you and Amaya will always be our humans. I haven’t been able to stand a lot of them since I was turned.”

“Now you’re making yourself sound old,” Bree reminded her running her hand through his hair. “I don’t miss Almawt one bit.”

“I don’t miss Moroz,” Yasmin added.

“You don’t like snow,” Leo told her. He remembered last winter, someone had dared Yasmin to walk over thinning ice. Since she had told them that she would be fine, since her wolf demon and Moroz blood would keep her from freezing as easily as they did.

“Or ice,” Bree added.

“Not since she fall into that lake,” Leo snickered.

“No one’s going to ever let that one live and die,” Yasmin moaned as she slipped onto the floor. Crossing her arms as she huffed. “Even Amaya will find her spine long enough to tease about it.”

“And that’s the reason you don’t snap at her for it,” Bree cooed, laughing as Yasmin picked them both up and hugged them, before sitting back down on the couch. “You’re such a softie with her.”

“If you say so,” Yasmin grunted.

“Recess is over,” Leo told him watching as everyone started going back into the court room. He didn’t want to go back in, he really didn’t. It was torture the first time, he didn’t want to put himself back into the position. Not when he already knew what the ending was like.

“Wait with us,” Bree told him, Yasmin moving them around so they were both sitting on one of her legs. His head resting on her right shoulder. Bree soon coping his movement as she closed her eyes and pinched her nose.

“We’re seeing Amaya afterwards,” Yasmin told her.

“A nap will do you a world of good,” Bree told him, her hand going to two bags behind her. Why didn’t he think of bringing Amaya anything? Maybe he had hoped that she would be free and Zakaria would be the one going to jail. “I promise.”


	2. Bree

Bree knew she could never stand watching those she loved suffer, through any kind of pain. Even when she was human, she’d sooner slit the guards throat then watch them beat one of her own. They had been family, they had been all that she had. Many didn’t know that she was older then Yasmin, neither of them bothered to correct anyone.

But Bree had been alive in a time when Naga’s still roamed free in Almawt’s desserts. Lived and breathed with a group of ragtag thieves, who weren’t always the smartest.

“Bree, what are you thinking about?” Yasmin whispered, making sure she didn’t wake Leo up. Bree knew she should have seat in court with him, but Yasmin’s Moroz blood made that near impossible, along with her own Almawt blood.

“My old ragtag group,” Bree admitted as she watched as Yasmin kept her arms around a sleeping Leo. She was sitting next to him, her head on her knees. It allowed her to think back to a time that barely anyone knew about.

After all, Yasmin was one of the few that knew that her name wasn’t Bree. That her mother had named her something else, Bree was a name she had picked up. Where? She didn’t remember and she didn’t think it mattered.

She was Bree now, her old life was now just ashes in the wind and she wasn’t going to let it affect her life.

She didn’t want that life back, the hunger and pain. A knife always in hand, no, it wasn’t something she wanted to think about.

“My.... unique days,” she finished.

“Wasn’t there a person who thought skinning the Naga Princess was a good idea?” Yasmin asked her, Leo’s head almost rolling off her shoulder before she gentle stopped it. “And then thought that kidnapping an Almawt King and Prince was the best way to get revenge?”

“I don’t think Ammon’s forgotten that one,” Bree admitted almost giggling when Yasmin moved Leo to a move comfortable spot. “They were different people.”

Bree had to giggle at the sight, Yasmin was taller then both Amaya and Leo. Then again, Bree was shorter then Yasmin and taller then Amaya and Leo. Both of them were tiny, even if she went off her own era.

“Yes. But we must toast them both for their stupidities, because now we must deal with vampires,” Yasmin told her shacking her head. “And their missing King.”

“And your wife being turned,” Bree reminded her.

“That wasn’t a stupidity, that was a blessing,” Yasmin shot back rolling her eyes. “Dealing with a missing king and a prince in jail isn’t interesting.”

“Royalty isn’t all it’s cracked out to be. Almawt’s was more bloody then most want to admit.”

“They can keep their golden crowns. As long as I have my beautiful, viciously overly-protective wife. I would want for no more.”

“Overly-protective?”

“Bree, you are the mother-hen of the ground,” Yasmin told her with a grin growing on her face. “Don’t make me get Amaya and Leo to agree with me here.”

“Not my fault,” Bree muttered, crossing her arms and sitting straight on her chair. The jury would be talking about if Amaya was guilty or not, she already knew what was going to happen. But they were dragging it out longer then they had to. “Amaya’s mum had left her with that sick fuck. While she went to live in Vereinight.”

“A mermaid or fae will get her, don’t worry,” Yasmin told her narrowing her eyes to a spot just above the door in front of her.

Bree knew her words were a fact, neither mermaid’s nor the fae folk could stand parents who left their children to die. Since neither group could have children of their own, and from Bree could remember.

Their methods of torture were not for the light-hearted.

“I hear that Lorelay has been spotted near Vereinight, she might be making shop there for awhile,” Yasmin continued. “A single message and someone might be dead within the fortnight.”

“This is why I love you,” Bree told her kissing her cheek. “We had least packed something for Amaya.”

“I don’t think that idiot would give her a penny, and media will think he has ever right not to give her a thing.”

“No. He wouldn’t,” Leo muttered, he looked drained and Bree’s heart almost broke. It would have skipped a beat if her heart was still beating in the first place. “I didn’t think of packing anything for her.”

“We can always send her things if forgot anything,” Yasmin told him, tightening her arms around him. Grinning as she looked at her, almost like a cat that caught a mouse. “Bree’s a mother hen, Amaya will have what she needs to be warm in that hell hole.”

“Yasmin,” Bree warned, Leos’day was already mentally tiring enough. Without either of them adding unneeded stress on top of that. “They’re finished.”

“Amaya’s going to jail?” Leo asked her. Bree nodded her head, but froze the moment they mentioned the prison she was being sent to.

Miotas’ Deamhan Priosun.

This wasn’t good, she knew that they were joking about Almawt’s ‘Missing Prince’. But Ammon was cooling off in Deamhan’s cells, since he had killed an entire village for reasons yet known.

“She is,” Bree told him helping him up onto his feet, she would tell him later. Once she had gotten over the shock herself, if she got over her own shock.

Her pup was going to hell on earth, a prison with who knew how many werewolves. And she could do nothing to stop it, couldn’t chance the jury’s or judges minds.

“Bree?” Leo asked her.

“Why don’t we give her the bag, then we can have a sleepover had Yasmin’s and my place,” Bree told him, if Leo’s grandfather recovering from surgery. Someone would need to keep an eye on Leo, she didn’t need him sinking into another funk. “She wouldn’t want your health to be neglected.”

“Sounds like Amaya,” Leo admitted picking up one of the bags from next to the chair. She would take them back to their place, Yasmin could tell Rafferty what had happened. “Do you think we’d be allowed to see her?”

“We’re her family,” Yasmin told him, her voice was even. But Bree knew her anger was bubbling underneath, after she told Rafferty she would be going to the gym, it would seem. “They know Wolf Demons don’t use that term lightly. We’ll be allowed to her and hug her, before she leaves.”


	3. Drusillia

The smoke in the room was light, slowly coming from incense from each corner of the room. Remaining her of her childhood home, a home that she could never go back to. Not since that vampire had killed her parents and almost killed her brother while it was at it.

Christina Watson. The name was like acid to Drusillia’s lips and throats. She would wipe the vampire population from the face of the earth, including finding their original.

Nakoma, the Shadow Demon original, might have been the reason vampires were created. Drusillia didn’t want to beat her luck on that ancient warrior, she didn’t know many who would take any of the ancient warriors.

Not after the number of wars it was said they had taken part in.

“Now,” the man in front of the room, a dark mask covering his face. No one knew who anyone was in their daily lives, it was safer for them not to know. “Our plans have been put into motion.”

“You sure the girl will play her part?” a woman asked her chair next to the fireplace. Dark curtains blocking out natural light, candles standing on black candle stands. “You know Abagtha’s daughter has befriended this monsters.”

“Accia, Abagtha has told us that his daughter has no spine, no will of her own,” he told Accia waving off her concern. “She won’t do a thing against him. Or us.”

Drusillia had met Abagtha, in fact, she had known him for years in her normal life. He was person that she would happily shove into the arms of a werewolf; if it meant saving her own, or someone she loves, life.

“Drusillia,” Accia said looking at her, white and cotton pink mask firmly in place. Her bright neon pink dyed hair made her stand out in the black room. “You’ve met his daughter.”

“Yes,” Drusillia agreed. “Abel-Beth-Maachah, Mania will not do anything to ruin our chances of removing it.”

“Good,” Abel-Beth-Maachah hummed.

Drusillia nodded as she fixed her own mask, a dark wine red and black thing. Nice and plain, something she could easily hid and not be questioned about.

“The device has been put into place?” Abel-Beth-Maachah asked Accia.

“I’ve placed it into Mania’s arm,” Accia told him, a grin growing on her face. Making her bright pink lipstick stand out more then it usually did. “She had a check-up last month, had a small fever we thought was an infection.”

Mania, Drusillia thought. Mother of Souls.

She knew she should feel some guilt about what she was doing, but she couldn’t find anyone. Not with someone who had befriended the same monsters that had tried to kill her brother and had killed her parents.

“It’s time for the originals attention to be pulled away from our activity, and onto the scum of their own kind,” Abel-Beth-Maachah told them. “Time for demons to finally burn in the deepest ring of hell.”

Drusillia knew they weren’t ready to take on the likes of Nakoma, Lallo, Kristina or Joyce. Weren’t ready to take on Arnav, Marco or Lorelay.

“Yes sir,” Accia told him, her voice bright and cheerful, like they weren’t planning to pull the world back into a war that hadn’t been seen for hundreds of years. Not since the first few crusades, not since the raise of Christianity. “What’s the next step? Abel-Beth-Maachah.”

“Accia, Drusillia,” Abel-Beth-Maachah said looking at the two of them, both she and Accia were the only two that had been called for this meeting.

In this mission, there were only three people. Drusillia was the one who would make sure that others would be pulled in for the final act.

“I want you two to track down as many packs in Azamat and Miotas as you can,” Abel-Beth-Maachah continued not noticing that both she and Accia were starting to make plans. “You have two weeks, then we’ll plan our first time in cleansing the world from Satin’s spawn.”

“Yes sir,” Drusillia and Accia told him, walking out of the room Drusillia placed her hand on her mask. Accia following her suit, it would have been to taken off once they got to the airport.

Accia would have to tell her work that she was looking to expend the business into Miotas and Azamat. Then again, she and Accia were one of the few that knew who the other was.

They had been forced to show each other their face, their I.D as Abel-Beth-Maachah kept placing them on missions together and Drusillia couldn’t blame him for doing so.

They got things done.

That and there wasn’t time to pull out, revenge would come first and nothing else mattered to her. Her baby brother would get revenge, her parents would have their murders revenged and nothing else mattered.


	4. Nakoma

It’s been years since she started to search the hot deserts of Almawt. Nakoma didn’t have as many ‘children’ as the others did and not many she could call her own. She had changed only two people, one turned into a Shadow Demon and the other a Vampire.

Then Ammon had turned Kamille, while she loved both of them for being ones of her kind around. Sabra was still missing, not only Sabra, but Amenhotep as well. Had gone missing ten years after she had changed his father and uncle.

Nakoma didn’t know how Ammon or Sabra would have taken another member of their family going missing. So she had stayed in Almawt and watched Horus and Rania like a hawk, so another member of the Almawtian royalty didn’t go missing before they reached the age of thirty.

“Still no sign?” Skylar asked as she appeared next to her.

Skylar’s skin helped her blend in with population then her own fair complexion. If she had still been human, there was no doubt in her mind she would be burnt from hell and back.

“No sign,” Nakoma told her.

“Where could have that little brat hid him,” Skylar hissed, her fingers digging into her palm. Leaving dent, but there was no blood to leave her wounds. “First he goes missing twenty years, now he’s been missing longer.”

“You were changed at thirty-four instead of fourteen,” Nakoma reminded her.

“Details,” Skylar told her.

“Skylar,” Nakoma continued putting her hand on her shoulder, while watching cars drive past. Pale pink cloth folding near her fingertips. “You know Abayomi is dead, has been for many years, he can’t do any more harm.”

“He hides my mate, my husband,” Skylar hissed.

“And now he is dead, let the dead lay,” Nakoma countered, she had never minded the slave boy. He was cheerful in nature, always ready to give her a smile when she visited.

“How I wish I killed the little brat, stupid slave, when he was brought for the kitchen,” Skylar continued, Nakoma sighed in defeat. She wasn’t going to listen; again. “But no, Sabra had wanted to keep him since he reminded him our lost Amenhotep.”

No he didn’t, Nakoma thought to herself. Sabra liked Abayomi since the boy never demanded anything. Vampires generally got attached to their food source, some started to see them as family and made sure their loved ones were looked after.

“You know we’re still looking. Don’t lost hope, my dear.”

“How’s my dear brother-in-law?”

“Cooling off in jail.” Nakoma felt bad that Ammon and Kamille had spent the last two-hundred and seventy-eight years in jail, but they had killed off an entire village.

While they were still in hiding, somehow, they were able to pass it off as a natural disaster of some kind. 1739 wasn’t a good year for humanity, not with this or the two volcano eruptions that had killed millions of their population.

“We’re never going to find my family, my son is dead along with my grandson,” Skylar told her, pinching her nose.

It made Nakoma want to roll her eyes for many reason, many demons that had been changed. Most of them are forced to watch their family grow old and die, Skylar is one of the few that got to stay with her mortal husband.

Many had to make new families and it was a part of their lives that they’ve come to accept. Death was a normal part of their lives, more so when they came out.

“I can’t continue looking, I have to look after the Regina coven and it’s been thousands of years,” Skylar told her. “He had been missing for more then two thousand years before the crusades had started.”

“Skylar, dear,” Nakoma said taking her hand Skylar’s shoulder and putting them onto her hips. She felt like a disappointed parent, one that was fed up with the excises. “You’ve only been here for less then three hours. You barely look, even in the beginning.”

“And how long have you been here! And what have you found nothing!” Skylar snapped.

“On and off, since he disappeared.”

“And you haven’t found a thing!”

“Walhaya is large, my dear, I have narrowed down the Naga’s hiding place,” Nakoma calmly told her, her nails digging into her hips to stop herself from ripping off Skylar’s head. Again. “I have a feeling that they might have something to do with your son and his guards going missing.”

“Abayomi -”

“Would have been a mere child, one that neither you nor Sabra had met.”

Skylar only glared at her, before running off back to Regina and her court of loyal subjects. Abayomi was a sore subject for her, had always been, ever since he had arrived at the palace.

She should have known that Skylar would not hold out for long, not since she didn’t even like Sabra that much. Stayed with him out of a wife’s duty.

She didn’t even know why they were mates in the first place, or if they were ever mates. Nakoma didn’t know, or want to know, what had happened between them.

But Abayomi, slave or not, had been the much needed relief to her son’s wounded heart and now, she didn’t know what happened to either of them.

But like Skylar had hissed at her, they had vanished during Almawt’s golden age. 2,557BC, a date she worked out from using humanity’s system of measuring time.

The sun was a long way from raising, so she had time to continue looking before tourists arrived. Large stone pyramids next to her, it was a false tomb. Something to trick grave robbers into going in and never seeing the light of day again.

“This is going well,” Nakoma whispered to herself, looking behind herself. She spotted a single trail, one that was too bug to be made by a snake.

But couldn’t have possibly been created by any other animal that Nakoma had encountered in her life. A single path that looked to be made by a creature going side to side, she didn’t know how to explain it.

It just looked like it was made by a large snake. So that means it could only mean one thing.

“Naga.”


	5. Amaya

Through the shores of Bellator and Azamat were covered in mist and fog, Amaya couldn’t deny their beauty. For one reason or another, Bree had told her that Deamhan Priosun could be travelled to by boat.

Which hadn’t helped to calm her nerves in the slightest, since she wasn’t the only one who was going to the darkened, and possibly haunted, castle. Vampires and Mermaids were real, why not ghosts?

No one from the group who had told her about her sentence knew why planes and such couldn’t go. But Bree and Yasmin told her it was mostly witch-work, with the help of some Shadow and Shadow Demons to make sure humanity had a hard time finding it.

Amaya didn’t know if that was better or worse, since she didn’t know what to expect. Didn’t know what to brace for, didn’t know how painful her demise was going to be.

The only things she knew were; the prison had a high level of werewolves and they were kept in a separate part of the castle, that only boats could reach its islands shores and it was on an island between Miotas and Azamat.

But somehow Miotas had claimed it has their own while Azamat was busy trying to rebel against Bellator. At the same time, Bellator was trying to stop any invasions from Liberte.

“Little Human,” a loud booming voice said from across the upper deck, causing Amaya to jump slightly in surprise. She had been lost in her thoughts again, Leo wouldn’t be pleased with her, since she promised she would do anything in her power to come back to him; alive.

Blinking, she looked at one of the sailors. He wasn’t hard to miss, not by a mile. Shy of being two meters tall, with a mess of curly red hair and pale skin.

He almost reminded her of pictures of ancient Warriors posted on art websites, or what people thought ancient Warriors from Azamat looked like.

They might be right.

She hadn’t really seen him, but then. She hadn’t really left the cabin she had been given, Amaya had been surprised when she was told she was allowed to walk around the deck.

If only because she was human and the chances of her outrunning them were slim. Along with out-swimming them, her being a weak swimmer didn’t really help her case.

So she hadn’t really spoken to anyone since Leo, Bree and Yasmin saw her to drop off two bags. Making small talk while she waited for the boat to take her away, they had told there was a photo album somewhere.

But she hadn’t looked in either bag, so she didn’t know what was in them. But Bree had always been the practical one, since she and Leo had met them during preschool. So she knew she didn’t have to worry about it; much.

“My Motherland’s a beauty, ain’t she?” he asked her, leaning against the railing next to her.

“Motherland?” Amaya whispered, they weren’t anywhere near Miotas. So it was either Azamat or Bellator, both of them had a history of not getting along. So getting it wrong could have the same results as waving a red flag in front of a bull and she didn’t wish to see someone who was more then a head taller then her anger.

“Azamat, Little Human,” he told her a growing grin on his face as she sat down in a nearby chair. Facing the ocean, Amaya could tell that he was proud of his heritage. More so when he sat on the ground next to her. “The birth land of the Shadow and Wolf Demons, who went to create the Vampires and Werewolves.”

“Really?” Amaya asked. History had always been one of her favourite subjects to study. How things seemed to be repeated out of sheer ignorance or arrogance.

Even when demons had come out of hiding in 1967, during the Cold War. Barely anything was known about them, they were mostly feared and the next generation were just curious about them.

Even now, fifty years later and barely anyone wanted to listen to them tell their stories. Being viewed in the same way when a grandparent told their grandchildren about their service in the wars, boring and something you’re forced to do.

“I was changed by Ra’ad during King Rafferty’s rule,” he told her.

“Isn’t he the second known king of Azamat? And didn’t he help his brother unit the warring clans?”

Now she wished she knew more about ancient history, other then Almawt’s and Demini’s. They were mainly taught about the modern age and the wars in the twentieth century.

“King Walter was said to be the first king after the Nasear took over Bellator,” she continued, twirling the end of her hair around her finger. “Do you know if he was killed by his men or in a battle between Azamat and Bellator. Or Nasear.”

“Battle, Little Human, King Walter was brave,” he told her hand going through his beard. Amaya guessed that shaving would have been hard back then.

Which might have been one of the reasons that beards were fashionable back then. Then again, she didn’t know much about fashion. Seeing as she was happy to wear anything, as long as it was clean and it fitted.

“Man against man. A real fight, unlike these days,” he continued, it would seem that he didn’t care that she wasn’t say anything. She was glad, it meant he wouldn’t push her into telling him things she’d rather not. “Cowards use guns, even those muskets were better. Made a man think about who he was killing and why. Harder to kill anyone in a blind rage.”

“I’m Amaya, it’s nice to meet you.” She was hoping this would take his mind away from modern human warfare. She didn’t need to be told how her kind were cowards for killing with machine guns, causing needless deaths.

Yasmin had gotten to her first, long before she had a chance to meet this sailor.

“Do most demon clans come from Azamat?” she continued when he stared at her. Then stared at her out-stretched hand, waiting for him to take into his own.

“Werewolves were created by Wolf Demons in Regina, Little Amaya,” he told her taking her hand into his own, gently shacking it. “I’m Quincy. How did you find my motherland?”

“From what I could, it’s peaceful.” Amaya didn’t feel comfortable looking him in the eye, she knew there were some who would take it as a challenge to their position. “I’ll have to visit one day, I heard it’s beautiful in the summer.”

“Light mists and green fields,” Quincy agreed.

“Did you know King Walter?” Amaya asked him.

“No, Little Amaya, there are some things that aren’t widely known about King Rafferty ad King Walter,” Quincy told her, a wishful tone in his voice. Like he was remembering better times, and Amaya could think of a handful that didn’t involve being on a boat going towards a prison. “A lot isn’t known about Azamat, information is lost to those who didn’t live through it. They were princes of Jawinger, the first Wolf Demons are their, who knows how many greats, uncles.”

“Jawinger?”

“Azamat wasn’t always Azamat.”

“I read somewhere that there’s been research done into Azamat’s past.”

“I forgot. You’ve only young.”

“I’m eighteen.”

“Still a baby in my eyes.”

Amaya didn’t even know why she bothered pointing out her age, she was barely an adult in society’s eyes. Let alone someone who’s been alive for hundreds of years.

What had she been trying to prove anyway?

Darius and Leona would have told her the same thing, and they admitted they had been changed in the late nineteenth century. Making them the third and forth youngest of their friend group, barely in the triple digit age range.

Taya, Bree and Yasmin would have called her the same thing, she was a child in their eyes. Innocent to many horrors of the world, while scared by others.

“I was the third Wolf Demon turned by the Alpha Quentin.”

“The Ordinal Wolf Demon’s brother?”

“Alpha Lallo’s brother.”

“King Walter’s great-uncles.”

“Alpha Lallio’s father had many children and many wives, it’s said he didn’t care for many of them and most died in battle,” he told her. Pulling a small knife from his pocket, which Amaya kept an eye on until he took out a piece of wood. “Sister Nyla is Alpha Lallio’s mate. Beta Ra’id is Alpha Quentin’s. Sister Nyla and I were chnaged during the Great Wheat Fire of 925AD. Azamat was united in 1354AD.”

Amaya blinked thinking back to the random books she had read about Azamat, Miotas and Bellator. Leo might have teased her when she started researching said countries, but in the end, he ended up helping her find research material.

“Quincy?” Amaya asked she had always wondered about the difference between some Demons Clans, such as Werewolves and Wolf Demons. Shadows and Shadow Demons.

Her father believed that they were one and the same, but he’d never get any further than in his rants. Since he couldn’t talk about most of her friends without ranting, telling her how many people they’ve killed. How many cases were known, how many were unknown and were just missing files.

Most times he was wither drunk or high, or even both. Amaya would admit, that sometimes, she wished he would overdose or drown himself.

Then she would feel ashamed, not only by that thought. But her wish to live with Leo and his grandfather, if she did, then she wouldn’t be spending the next twenty-two years of her life in prison.

If she managed to stay alive for that long in the first place.

“Yes, Little Amaya?”

“What’s the different between Wolf Demons and Werewolves?”

“Werewolves and Wolf Demons, you say,” Quincy said looking at the piece of wood in his hands, it looked like it was the starting of a small figure of a wolf. “There are two main ones, Little Amaya, size and shifting. Werewolves are the size of a normal wolf, while Wolf Demons are the size of small horses.”

Amaya nodded, while curling up in her chair. Making sure her shirt didn’t ride up, she had been given a small bag of clothing by some woman’s charity. It was the only bag she dared to look through.

“Werewolves are strongest during the full moon,” he continued waving his hand. “They can only shift during a full moon, Little Amaya, be careful. There are a number of Werewolves in Deamhan Priosun.”

“Strongest during the full moon.”

“Checky little buggers they are, their are protections in place for the prisoners.”

“I see.”

“You know a Werewolf.”

“Knew one, once, he had been killed.” Amaya knew that Deverick wouldn’t be pleased if she told anyone his name, not that it mattered. He had been dead for a near two years, Leo never forgave himself for what happened. “He was a friend, used to hide himself away for one week each month.”

“Don’t worry, Little Amaya,” Quincy told her causing her to, briefly, looking him in the eye. His iris’ were as blue as the clear sky, brighter then anyone blue paint that Taya owned or sold from her shop. “You’re still here and growing, we’ll leave wars and famine for the humans to worry about.”

“But I thought you were old,” Amaya told him, before slapping her hands over her mouth. Quincy just laughed, like his voice. It was loud and boomed over the ship, Amaya would beat that coastal towns could hear his laughter.

“I feel young in heart and body,” Quincy told her, fists gently hitting his left shoulder. “That’s all that matters.”

Amaya nodded her head, but her chest lightened in relief. She had thought he would hit her for her comment, it made been disrespectful to comment on his age. Age was a sensitive topic for many: human or demon.


	6. Leo

Leo groaned as he placed his hands over his eyes, light waking him up from his slumber. He had been cornered in an allyway by some local gang, only for... he didn’t remember what happened next and that worried him.

He had been stalked for two months before Amaya’s arrest, then they continued to stalk for the month leading up to her trail. How he had hidden it from her was a mystery. How he hid it from any of his friends, he didn’t know.

The bed was too soft, the sheets felt different than his own and he could smell dust. It didn’t feel like Amaya’s room either, as rare as it was that he would stay over at her house. Instead, she would stay at his as often as she could.

Then again, Amaya was on her way to her death. His friend was going to die, she had said nothing and he didn’t know how long she had been for gone for. It felt like only a second ago, but he knew it was almost two weeks ago.

Removing his hands, he looked at the light blue fabric that was draped above him. Tied from each bedposts, and it didn’t look like cheap fabric.

This is something that Taya and Bree would have called a princess bed, something that some of his friends would have lightly teased him about it.

Leaving the bed and its pale blue sheeting, he placed his hand against the stone wall and he knew where he was. The stone was unique to the area, coming from Almawt.

Amaya had told him that Almawt was known for it’s pale stone, since it was the same stone that was used to make the resting places of its Kings.

Calla Castle, why it was named that, well Amaya would know that better then Leo did. He could go through her notes, but that involved going home to read them.

He generally left the history side of things to Amaya, while he was the one who studied how to defend and escape from various demons, starting with the most violent.

“Who’s there?” Leo asked patting his pocket for his cell phone, Yasmin, Taya and Bree would help him. Darius or Leona, any of them.

His phone was gone, but the bracelet was still left around his wrist. Which meant, Taya still had her tracking deceive and he knew if told that to anyone, they would look at him strangely.

It was something that he and Amaya had agreed to, ever since that incident. Most of his friends were overly-protective.

A man walked in with a tray in his arms, amused grey-eyes staring at him. The red ring around the edge of his iris’ gave him away, Leo felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Who are you?” Leo asked him again, while the vampire just put the tray down. Putting his hands behind, he pressed on the tracking deceive.

It would alert Taya to his location, his friend, who was also a vampire. Would be there as quickly as she could, which was quicker then Yasmin and Bree.

Since her, Leo was wary around vampires didn’t know and he knew no blamed him for it. At least, no one who knew about what happened.

In fact, both he and Amaya were wary around anyone they didn’t know. And this was something he was wary, since the vampire wasn’t telling him their name.

“Vampire,” Leo hissed.

“Vampire,” the man agreed.

Leo was getting sick and tired of not being told basic information. Even she had told him, her name when they had first met. He would have to keep an on eye on the vampire, but when he blinked said vampire had picked him up and placed him onto the bed.

“Don’t touch me,” Leo snapped, slapping his hand before he tried touching him again.

“Sorry about that,” the vampire told him.

He didn’t need this, he needed to wait to Taya to show up and he needed to calm himself down.

“Is he awake?” another man asked, Leo felt his body put on edge and he pressed harder against the flat charm. Another vampire, it was against the law to use someone has a bloodbag against their will. “He’s awake.”

“Who are you?” Leo asked them. “Vampires, who are you and what do you want?”

“Daniyal and Sulaiman,” Taya answered, turning around he spotted his friend behind him. She had broken one of the windows as she broke in, her fangs out and glass in her braided black hair. 

“Taya,” Leo greeted.

“Rafferty told me you hadn’t been home last night and was worried,” Taya told him.

“Taya,” one of the them greeted.

“Shut it, Daniyal,” Taya growled back, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. “Leo.”

“Taya,” Leo said popping off the bed and taking her into his own.

“You touch my friend again, I’ll set our guard dogs on you and won’t leave a wink of sleep,” Taya told him picking him up, and he placed his hands around her neck. “I don’t care if your the head of Liberte’s coven. Touch him and I will cut you.”

Leo grinned as he took in Daniyal and Sulaiman’s shocked faces, almost laughing against her shoulder as she kicked open a window and jumped.

Closing his eyes, he felt wind going through his hair as she ran away from the mansion. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Yasmin and Bree were talking to his grandfather as they waited outside the house.

“Daniyal and Sulaiman had him,” Taya told them as he was placed on his feet. “Don’t worry, they’ll be explaining why when I get my hands on them.”

“They didn’t hurt him?” Bree asked her.

“They didn’t. Woke him, Daniyal entered and I pressed the tracking device that Taya gave me,” Leo told them.

“Good boy,” Yasmin told him patting the top of his head, only for to pretend to bit her. “We don’t need to lose another one of our humans.”

“Don’t pat my head, I’m not a dog,” Leo told her. He wasn’t but Yasmin thought it was a joke. By now it was, one that was he starting to play along with.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Bree told him pulling him into a hug.

“No one’s allowed to kidnap our friends,” Taya told them.

“To bad we couldn’t do anything to help Amaya,” Grandpa told them.

Leo looked at him with sad eyes, but there was nothing they could say to make the situation any better.


	7. Quincy

“You’d best go back to your room, Little Amaya,” Quincy told his temporary charge, he had kept an eye on her since she walked onto his ship. Not that she left her cabin until today, what she had done in there, he wasn’t going to ask.

Before they had left, he had enough time to talk to old members of his pack. Both of them had left to start a pack of their own, he hadn’t heard from them since then. Motherly Bree had asked him to keep an eye on Little Amaya, even without them telling him that she was part of their mixed pack, he would have kept an eye on her.

He made sure that he kept an eye on any human placed onto his ship, it made him wonder if Silly Lincoln and Cranky Heather were still alive and what they were doing.

Blue Lilianna would look after her, she always did with those underneath the age of thirty. At least, she would try to look after them. Not all of them wanted to be under the watch of a mermaid, or any demon when he thought about it.

Little Amaya was the first to show any interest in their history, he didn’t mind telling her, or any young pup, about his homeland’s history. How about the first demons that had been created, how? He didn’t know, no one knew how Alpha Amaya, Alpha Lallo and Alpha Quentin where changed.

Even they didn’t know how they were changed, they didn’t know how they had created the others.

He didn’t think his Alpha wouldn’t mind too much, since he didn’t mention their pack or anything other than his name and his sister’s. Sister Nyla wouldn’t mind, she was the most motherly of the pack.

Quincy knew that Alpha Lallo and Alpha Quentin were proud of their history, they were all proud of their history. Proud of their family history and traditions, even if they could count on one hand those who knew about the great war that happened between three Azamat tribes.

“Quincy?” Little Amaya asked him pulling him out of his thoughts, maybe one day, she would meet Sister Nyla and the rest of the pack. That it would allow Alpha Quentin, Alpha Lallo and Alpha Ra’id to tell their stories.

He had a feeling that she wouldn’t judge them for anything they had to tell her. Even Alpha Nakoma might, for once, be able to tell someone her life story without being judged for it. Permission would be needed, but permission might not be hard to get.

“Quincy? Are you okay?” Little Amaya’s voice was soft, but it had allowed to remember that she was still there. Looking at her, he could see that she was weaving her fingers together as she crossed her ankles, her elbows resting against the chair’s arm rests. “You’ve been away with the fairies for a bit.”

“Away with the fairies?”

“Head in the clouds? Spacing out?”

“I’m fine. It’s getting dark, you should go back to your room but be careful,” he told her, Bree and Yasmin trusted him to keep her safe during her journey. “There’s a Werewolf chained in another cabin, he’d jump you the moment he can.”

Quincy could believe most crimes that those on his ship had committed, but he didn’t believe Silly Lincoln’s or Little Amaya’s for a minute. More so, when he spoke those who were close to them and looking at them.

Sure, he knew petite male and female demons who could beat up a full grown man without blinking. Some could beat up Werewolves in their shifts. Alpha Nakoma and Alpha Ra’id had proven that fact more times then he cared to count. Still Alpha Nakoma was easily a head taller then Little Amaya was, Alpha Ra’id was also a head taller then Silly Lincoln was, both also had more military training and had more muscle mass.

But did that mean he believe Little Amaya could beat a full grown man to near death? Beat a grown man black and blue without said man being able to defend themselves?

Did it mean that he believed that Silly Lincoln could even think about smuggling drugs across the Almawt border? That he could pull it off?

No, he didn’t and he doubted Blue Lilianna would believe it either. He doubted anyone believed anyone would believe that they could do such a thing.

Little Amaya was both tiny and human, with barely any muscle mass in her arms. Like she had been able to beat up the man who was smirking as she was lead to the boat in chains, a last-minute passenger.

Silly Lincoln was far too spacey, had his head in the clouds more often then not. It would be easy for someone to sneak something into his carry on, and Quentin knew that was what had happened.

“That man,” he growled under his breath, humans wouldn’t be able to tell, their sense of small was weaker then his own. But the Alpha’s of the demon world had been trying to track down a certain hunters ground; a group that was only rumoured at the moment.

Something about him made Quincy’s sense go into overdrive, made him want to shift and tear out his throat. Little Amaya’s father was lucky that they were in a public place, it was the only thing that kept that scum of a human being alive. The only reason he could see the light of the next day.

“Quincy?” Little Amaya asked him, making him blink at the setting sun and look at her. “Away with the fairies again? Are you okay?”

“Is your father part of any group? Has his behaviour changed in any way?” Quincy asked her, he might be as well ask her while he could. Alpha Ra’id would want to know if Little Amaya was part of anything, if she knew anything about that group.

More so, if any of them wanted to share any information with her. Anything that might be used against them, even without them thinking the information harmful.

“Not that I would know of, he didn’t have many friends and didn’t go out much,” she admitted shrugging her shoulders, Quincy nodded towards one of the guards and he nodded back. “He did get a new job at the start of the year, said I wasn’t to tell anyone about it, but he started travelling ever odd weekend because of it.”

“Guard Matt will make sure you get back to your room,” Quincy told her, Guard Matt was changed by Beta Daniyal.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Watching as she was escorted back to her room, Quincy swore underneath his breath. He was most likely one of them, but why would they want her gone? Why send her to a place that was known for it high rates of deaths among human prisoners? That she was going to be killed?

Why not true to brain wash her to their side? Train her in combat and make her fight, it wasn’t like many in the demon community would think she was a danger.

From the limit amount of information that they had, it was that they thought they were doing the best for human kind by getting rid of demons. Quincy could only see war if they continued targeting those who only wanted to be. Thousands of innocents would die because they didn’t allow other to just be, for the fact that they thought their worldview was perfect and everyone else had to copy them.

He wouldn’t be surprised if they got rid of other humans groups that didn’t agree with them, such as those who worshipped more then one god or those who followed a different text. Even those who spoke with demons or even befriended them.

And if one of their actions was stabbing a family member in the back to meet their goals, well, Quincy wouldn’t be surprised if they’d lick their lips and jump.

Barely anyone could stand any hunters group, at least those who knew that they existed. There was one that known during the twenties and then drifted into rumours during the second world war, at least from what he knew.

He didn’t know why Alpha Ra’id hated them more then anyone else. When asked he’d start muttering about WWII and start muttering about Vereinight and why they had decided to come out to humanity in the first place.

“No point in wasting breath,” he growled, he could talk to Blue Lilianna in the morning about her new charge. He had a feeling that there was more then met the eye when it came to Little Amaya Cooper and her connection with Motherly Bree and Annoying Yasmin.

And he could only hope that her monster of a father had left her in the dark about his activities, left her out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into. No one could blame her for her father’s crimes, if she didn’t know about them and had been torn apart because of them.

Quincy had a feeling that the next few years were going to be drawn out, none of them were going to be peaceful and he better enjoy his packs company while he could.

Not all of them going to live through what was around the corner, this was a fact and there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	8. Nakoma

The Naga tracks was a dead end, a false lead and she lost it due to a sand storm, it made her want to hit something and curl up in a dark corner to cry. It had been another false lead, Nakoma didn’t know if she take anymore. She wouldn’t give up like Skylar had done, she owed Sabra enough to keep looking for his son, for his son and his guards.

Either she was going to find Amenhotep alive, or she was going to find his mummified body. She wasn’t going to give up searching the entirety of Walhaya until she had one of them in her arms.

“Hello young lady,” a man said, Nakoma looking behind herself from where she sat. Her black pants had sand lightly covering the material, sand covered the bottom of her white blouse.

“Young man,” she shoot back, standing up and dusting off her black plants. To most he didn’t look all that young, a man in his early fifties at most.

“I’m Anthony,” he told her.

“Nakoma,” she replied taking his hand into her own, shacking it as she stood up.

“You looking for the Snake’s Temple?” Anthony asked her making her blink, staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth must have been hanging open. “I’ve been looking since I was twenty, my father before me and his father before him.”

“Snake’s Temple?” Nakoma asked him.

Anthony looked at her with glee in his eyes, almost like he was a cat that had a caught a mouse. That had gotten the cream and the canary. “I was going to tell my grandson and his friends, needed to find some wood.”

“I’ll help,” Nakoma told him nodding her head, quietly following him and picking up the pile of wood. If Anthony tried to do anything, well, she had a feeling she had more training then he did.

“Ryan, Brandon and Annabelle,” Anthony said as they walked towards the tents, allowing her to put the wood in the wood pile next to a tent. Making sure they didn’t fall onto anyone who might need to take a night’s walk.

“Hi,” she told them.

“Brandon’s my grandson,” Anthony told her with a smile on his face, proud in his eyes. “My son and his wife wanted to take a holiday.”

“And left you with the grandson,” Nakoma said.

“He’s an angel.”

Nakoma smiled and stared at the three teens, all of them looked like they were nearly in their twenties. So she guessed they were almost finished school or they were, but were taking a gap year before going to university or work.

Annabelle looked at her with a dropped jaw, Anthony nodded his head before going back into one of the tents. Allowing her to sit down on log that no one was using.

“You must be Brandon then,” she said to the boy with blue eyes and blond hair, he was the one who looked most like Anthony. Ryan had snow white hair and pale pink eyes; an albino. While Annabelle had dark skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Brandon said.

“I’m Nakoma,” she told them.

“You’re Sabra’s creator,” Ryan said slapping his hand over his mouth, Annabelle looking at him with worry etched into her face and she closed her mouth. While she knew some demons had nasty tempers, it was the same with humans.

She couldn’t think she had any incidents of losing her temper badly enough for anyone to be scared of her, not since she was created. At least, she didn’t think so.

“I am,” Nakoma told him.

“His case is one of the biggest missing person case in our lifetime, do you think he’ll be found,” Ryan continued after he removed his hands mouth.

“One day,” Nakoma told him.

“You’re not a vampire? Are you?” Brandon asked her.

“No, Sabra is the Ordinal Vampire,” she told them smiling as she rested her hands on the log. “I’m the Shadow Demon Ordinal, there’s only three of us.”

“Oh,” Annabelle told her, her hands slack on her lap. “We’re from Regina; vampires, werewolves and wolf demons are more known there.”

“There’s a few of us, I only changed one and he changed his partner,” Nakoma told her, there wasn’t a point of being annoyed that she, Ammon and Kamille were known outside of Walhaya, Miotas and Azamat.

She had been spending most of her time in Walhaya for thousands of years, searching and praying to find something; anything. From any deity might be able to find her find some kind of peace.

Either she’d find Sabra or find Amenhotep, dead or alive. Find out what had happened to them, Skylar might be right. Abayomi might have done something to Sabra, but nothing made sense.

Abayomi was weak, she had seen this herself. He could barely left up a clay pot, let alone kill a vampire who was faster and stronger then he was.

“Who wants to hear about the Snake Temple?” Anthony asked as he walked back out with a bind-up underneath his arms, sitting down on the last free log. He passed it to her, it was a printed version of his family’s research on the Snake Temple.

“Come on Grandpa,” Brandon told him, picking up a bag of marshmallows and some sticks. Handing everyone a stick, before digging another bag of marshmallows and throwing it to her.

“You’ve never roasted marshmallows on a stick?” Annabelle asked her.

“Afraid not,” Nakoma told them.

“Just watch and learn,” Ryan told her.

“It’s said after the previous king of Almawt disappeared, ten years later the Naga’s attack his son,” Anthony told them, crossing his arms and leaning it against his knees. “No one know what the missing king’s name was, nor did they know his brother’s name.”

“Sabra,” Nakoma told him, grinning as she raised an eyebrow, the red in her eyes should have marked her as none-human. “And Ammon.”

Anthony looked at her, but she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. It would appear he didn’t know who she was, which was fine by her.

“Shadow Demon Ordinal,” Ryan told him, Anthony looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“When Sabra and Ammon went missing, his son went out looking for them, but it’s said that he never found a trace of his father,” Anthony continued, Ryan looked at her with amusement and a small smile. “Then nine years afterwards, the Naga Princess was said to have been killed by one of the next unknown king’s men -”

“Amenhotep, his name was Amenhotep,” Nakoma told him, Anthony nodded his head while writing something down from the notebook in his pocket. Horus is his sons name, if history has wiped out his name as well.”

“We don’t know many of Almawt King’s, many of their graves were broken into and robbed,” Anthony admitted. “Or their names were wiped from history.”

“Grandpa,” Brandon said.

“Right, when the Naga’s spoke to Amenhotep and his men, the King denied knowing what had happened to the Princess, said none of his had touched her. Let alone skinned her alive,” Anthony continued his eyes darkening as he poked the fire. Annabelle holding her marshmallow on a stick over the flames. “But the Princess was dead, someone had managed to kill her, and her father didn’t want to hear a word from any of them. Didn’t believe their words, it’s said they declared war and that the war ended in a year.

“It’s said that Amenhotep and his guards hadn’t been killed on the last day of the war, that they had been changed into Naga’s themselves and went to kill those who tortured them and attacked their homes. It’s also said that’s the reason Naga’s are little more then myths, since Amenhotep and his men hide in the Naga’s old temple. A temple that was lost in time, or that they moved homes after it had fallen apart.”

“The Snake Temple,” Brandon added.

“The Snake Temple, it’s said there are two snake statue are the only way to find them,” Anthony continued. “But it’s also said that these statue never existed.”

“I see, I found large snake tracks and they disappeared near the mountains,” Nakoma admitted.

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all week,” Anthony told her, while he continued to write.

“You’ve told me the best news I’ve heard in the last few thousand years,” Nakoma told him.

“I have a map, if you can point out where you found it,” he told her, Brandon and Ryan nodded their heads. “The youngsters want to look as well, they’ve agreed to help me with the search. Pass down the family tradition.”

“He’s been telling us about the temple since we met him, made it sound like a mystery,” Ryan told her, Annabelle nodding her head as she had a mouth full of marshmallow. “Now we at least have names, and now know why there weren’t any bodies found in their burials.”

“Then I hope you don’t mind if I help you,” Nakoma told them, while playing with the leather bracelet’s on her wrist.

“You’ll have to share a tent with Anabelle then,” Anthony told her writing something down. Before putting his notebooks back into his pocket. “Now don’t stay up too long, we’ve got a long day tomorrow.”


	9. Bree

Leo was sound asleep in between her and Yasmin, she felt more complete like this. She knew from Yasmin’s sleeping face, she felt more complete with Leo inbetween them and it was like they never knew something was missing in the first place. If those two vampires thought they were going to get their hands on her Leo again, she was going to tear them to pieces.

She hadn’t realised that she and Yasmin had gotten attached to Leo until he went missing for only a few hours. With the amount of missing person cases she had worked on, it made her worry that he was most likely gone all night. She knew the first twenty-four hours were important, most were killed during that time.

Now she was glad that Taya had a habit of being overly-protective, she wasn’t going to lose Leo. Not like she had lost Amaya, like she had lost her son a week before she was changed and killed the person who had changed her.

Mates weren’t like what humanity thought they were, it wasn’t love at first sight and there wasn’t marks to tell anyone who their life partner was.

“Bree?” Yasmin asked her, eyes blinking lazily as she quickly checked Leo was still between them. That he hadn’t gone missing while she slept, while Rafferty was sleeping in his own room.

She heard something that made her heart stop, like someone was breaking into the house.

“Someone’s watching the house,” Bree told her, Yasmin nodded and picked him, keeping him in her arms. Bree nodded, while looking out the window and carefully looked out.

Amaya’s father! He was holding a gun and was looking at the door with narrowed eyes. He was wearing a strange mask, but his scent was one she would never forget.

“Bree?” Yasmin asked appearing next to her, making sure she wasn’t seen outside the window. The red of her eyes darkening as she pulled her away from the window. “What’s going on?”

“The abusive ass-hole is attacking the house,” Bree growled as someone shot the glass out of the window frame. Idiot, it just gave them an easier escape route. “Rafferty!”

“Damn it,” Yasmin growled while handing her Leo’s sleeping body, quickly packing a bag with some of his things. The door had been broken in, but she wanted to get Leo out of the house as quickly as possible. “You take Leo and go! I’ll get Rafferty, if he isn’t dead yet.”

Bree nodded her head, putting Leo’s bag around her neck and jumped out of the window and onto a near-by branch. Someone had kicked down the front door, and there was a male’s screams from the kitchen.

Rafferty was most likely dead, and Yasmin was going to be forced to fight her way out. She had to trust her mate, jumping down onto the street and watched as Yasmin jumped out of the same window as she did. Quickly catching up to her, both of them nodded to each other and quickly ran away.

They needed to use the pack’s safehouse, the house she had brought underneath another name. Yasmin was covered in blood and her eyes were narrowed.

“What happened?” Bree asked her when they were far enough away.

“They killed him,” Yasmin told them, her arm around her shoulders. Taking Leo into her arms, holding him like a sleeping toddler. “I was able to kill four of them, but it wasn’t enough and he’s dead.”

“This isn’t good, Zakaria was there,” Bree told her, her hands tightening around the bag on her shoulder. “We should go before he tries to track us down.”

They would take him to their safe house, praying to Amenhotep and Horus. Son God’s of Almawt’s deities, Horus was the King of the Gods and Son of the World’s Creator, while Amenhotep was Horus’ son.

She might have lost her faith after her change, but now, now she had to keep her faith. First Zakaria took Amaya, her little adopted pup, now he was trying to Leo. And Leo was another piece of her heart and he wasn’t going to get it.


	10. Joyce

Since she had been changed, since her own family had left her in the forest to die. Joyce had taken the habit of wondering around her part of Moroz and keeping an eye on small villages that had been placed in her care. Had been placed in her care since the demon community had came out.

Moroz was large enough that the government didn’t care about anyone who couldn’t further their playing field in the world market, that didn’t help with technology development.

Most of the villages that she would check on, weren’t popular to visit and most of them were miles away from each other. Walking between two of the village, she stopped and looked behind herself.

She had thought that since no one but locals, she didn’t think she’d run into anyone who wanted her dead. That she wouldn’t run into hunters, since she was the only known demon in Moroz.

Turning her head, she knew the nearest village was three miles to her right, so when the man jumped at her, she ran into the nearest forest.

“Kill the demon!” one of them shouted behind her, they should be glad that there were still village only five meters away from them, since if they weren’t they would be killed in a heartbeat.

Her voice killed, whispered killed anyone within three meters from her person, talking five and if she was to scream; then everyone in a fifteen meters radius would be killed. It would seem that they didn’t know this, they didn’t know she was the guardian of this forest.

Nor did they see she was drawing them into one of Moroz’s many forest, one of Moroz’s many winter wonderlands, a beautiful frozen death trap.

A winter wonderland that many called home, that she had called home for thousands of years. An icy hell for anyone who wanted her dead, like the idiots behind her. The trees made it hard to get a decent shot. That’s if, they had ever held a gun before in their life, something told her these two morons weren’t trained and it was their first time with a gun.

Stopping, she turned around and looked them in the eye, all four man pointed their guns at her. It was sad, that most of them were hesitating, snow was slowly coming from the sky and blanketing the ground.

“Bitch!” one of them cursed at her, violets with a sword going behind its petals on their upper shoulders, a tattoo system that pointed out who was in their group. This was one pointed out who was in the Violet Hunters.

Opening her mouth, she sang the same lullaby her nanny had sang to her, the man stopped and stared at her. Closing her eyes since she didn’t want to watch blood coming out of their eyes and mouths, life drawn out of their eyes.

When they were loud thumps, she opened her eyes and looked at the four dead bodies in front of her. It would seem that they had dropped their guns and tried covering their ears.

It made her smile, she was the only Banshee and she knew the myths that was created around the title Lallo had given her, but none of them were true.

A banshee’s cry didn’t warn of death, a banshee’s cry was death itself and it was the reason she didn’t talk. Her cry could kill even demons, which was the reason many just avoided Moroz and didn’t bother creating any demons in her dominion. So sign language was the only way she could safely talk to anyone, her hearing was fine, so she could understand what people said.

No matter what people thought about her ability to hear, barely anyone bothered learning how to communicate with her. She could count on one hand the amount of people who did; there was Lallo, Nakoma, Sabra and Alexander.

So she spoke to few people, which didn’t bother her. Joyce sighed, picking up their guns and looking at the rose imprinted on the handle. She had a feeling they would be useful at a later date, even if it was only to keep them out of her enemies hands.

Dismissing the soldiers bodies, she went on her way. No one came into this forest, since everyone thought that it was haunted and so, there bodies would never be found.


	11. Amaya

Amaya could only watch as the castle grew larger the closer they got, they were a few hours away from the large stature. Dread was growing in her stomach, making her feel slightly sick and she felt sweat on her hands before turning her head. Mist surrounding the roof of the towers, it was thick enough that she could barely see the colour of the stones behind it.

Quincy hadn’t been lying when he told her there was a werewolf on board. The man looked ready to kill her, his teeth was sharpened points and she stood on the other side of the boat to stay away from him. The guards of the prison didn’t take his presence lightly, keeping four guards on the werewolf at all times and two of them held his chains tightly as the other two kept their hands on their swords.

Not only that, but all four men had armour on. The kind she would have guessed the Knight’s of old would have worn into battles to protect their organs and major veins.

Whose safety they were worried about; she didn’t know nor did she want to think about it. Were they worried that the werewolf would attack those on board or were they worried that those on board would try killing the werewolf. Turning her head back around, she looked at the island that the castle was sitting on. The land was flat, it looked like it would take more then a few hours to walk from one end to the other, but something about the island seemed off to her. Like someone had made it, so that the castle could be built.

The castle itself looked like it had been built during the fourteenth century, it was a style of castle that she had seen in history books, mainly found in Moroz. A style of castle that could also be found in Liberte; fortresses built when the country was spilt into different tribes and while said tribes were at war with each other.

“Don’t worry, Little Amaya,” Quincy told her as he walked towards the table she was sitting at. Why he spoke to her at all was a mystery, one she didn’t think about questioning it last night, but he seemed spacey. So she had assumed he was bored and she happened to be the only one on deck at the time.

Many thought she was boring to talk to; far too interested in the past and not of the present or her own future. But she had always known that father would make sure she didn’t have a future and so she didn’t spent her time worrying about something that would never be.

“Guard Kylie, Guard Wilkson and Guard Johnson are scary enough that he won’t move a muscle,” Quincy continued even as she tried ignoring the werewolf that was glaring at the side of her head. “Guard Wylie’s there to make sure those around the werewolf are moved; just in case they get our of their chains.”

Amaya nodded, not trusting herself to not find one of Quincy’s buttons by mistake. She didn’t want to know how hard he could hit, harder then father that much she knew, so it was better to treat lightly until she knew which subjects were safe and which were not.

Bree had told her that History was usually a safe subject with most demons, but it also happened to be one of the subjects she could ask questions about without a second thought.

Even if it had gotten her hit before, she was far too curious for her own good, she had been warned that one day her curiosity was going to get her killed.

Looking back at the castle she tried to pinpoint when it was designed and built. It could have been built between 1330 to 1398, long before Bellator took any interest in Miotas and a few decades before Bellator took an interest in taking over Azamat.

Bellator tried to take over Miotas in 1609 and Azamat in 1476, at least that was the first attempts. She still found it funny that the Royal family in Bellator hadn’t been from their heritage since 1066, the year that a noble from Liberte had invented and taken the crown for himself.

Marrying a Liberte princess the following year, so she did find it amusing. Through she also find it interesting how history tended to repeat itself without anyone being any wiser. At least those who didn’t study history, which was a shame, since she knew some events could have been avoided if everyone knew how it ended the last time someone tempted it.

Such as capturing an enemy’s prince, which reminded her of the event in 1610. Bellator had captured one of Miotas’ princes and he killed himself so his family didn’t have to give his captors any form of payment.

Sighing, she wished she could be that brave. Drown before whatever her father had planned who would be put to a hold and whoever he was trying to hurt; wouldn’t get hurt.

Then she didn’t have a backbone, something Yasmin would tell her fondly. That she was her meerkat in human skin; always hiding from the slightest bit of trouble.

Shacking her head, she hoped that they didn’t make prisoners walk into the prison naked; something that was popular from the sixteenth to the middle of the nineteenth century. Something to strip a prisoner of their dignity, ego and pride.

“Deamhan Priosun, isn’t she a beauty?” Quincy asked her making her jump slightly, her hands letting go of her bag’s sharps and covering her torso. “Don’t worry, Little Amaya, you’re not the first human to Deamhan. It’s one of the safest demons prisons for your kind.”

If Deamhan was the safest, Amaya didn’t didn’t want to know how dangerous the others were. Nor did she want to know how many had died in them and how long they had lived in fear for before then.

Or what security measures would be taken to avoid such things from happening again. She also thought it might be better to not ask what had happened in Deamhan for it to end up as one of the safest, not if she wanted to sleep for the rest of the week.

It wasn’t like a human prison were those in charge retired and some incidents were forgotten until they were repeated some years down the road. The same person had been in charge of Deamhan since it was built, they knew what to do to avoid something from happening again. What to ban or what not to push, it didn’t make her feel better; not in the slightest.

Biting her lip, she tugged at the dried skin with her teeth. It was one of her nervous ticks that Zakaria had tried to make her stop since she used to do until her lips bleed. But it was Taya in the end that made her stop doing so until she was extremely nervous, since her vampire friend could smell the blood and then kiss her to get said blood.

It stopped her from being nervous, but it also meant that Taya had taken her first kiss. Amaya hoped that no one tried anything similar.

“There are two other humans at the prison at the moment,” he continued, not mentioning the fact that she hadn’t said a word and had been spacing out a bit. A grin on his face as he messed up her hair. “Both Silly Lincoln and Cranky Heather should help you, their interesting to talk to.”

“Silly Lincoln? Cranky Heather?” Amaya asked herself, not knowing what to say to what he had just told her. She had a feeling that the word before their name was how Quincy saw them, but the problem was.

Other then Leo and Rafferty, she didn’t get along with other humans. Most of her and Leo’s mutual friends were either a Vampire, Wolf Demon or Shadow; among other things. She was 97% sure that Lucy was either a mermaid or fairy, but she would smile and laugh when either Amaya or Leo told her this.

“Just be careful about who you talk to,” he continued not answering her question, but she doubted he thought anything about his habit of adding a description at the start of someone’s name, or it was a merely a habit now. One that wasn’t worth being point out by anyone. “Some won’t hesitant to end your life, or torture you in some fashion.”

Amaya nodded her head, looking away from Quincy’s large form and up to the werewolf who was now grinning; she guessed he would be one of the many she ended up just flat out avoiding. 

Keeping him in the corner of her eye, she wanted to know when he got away from his guards and how much time she had to jump over the edge. Or to knee him where the sun doesn’t shine.

“When was the castle built?” Amaya asked him putting her hands behind her back and digging her nails into her palm, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave imprints for a few minutes.

“Alpha Kristina, Alpha Nakoma and Alpha Marco helped built Deamhan Priosun in 1459,” he told her three of the ordinal demons had help the castle in front of her? Was that the reason planes couldn’t reach it? The only way to arrive was either to row out or take one of the prisons boats? “It’s held together with their abilities, magic has been added by witches later. Making it stronger, harder to break out and harder to break in.”

“Break in?” Amaya whispered tipping her head to the side, slowly putting her hands behind her back. “Why would anyone want to break in.”

It wasn’t like money was kept on sight, even if there was, Amaya knew many places that would be easier hits.

“Werewolves have tried,” Quincy told her. “Two Shadow Demons killed off two villages to threaten us. Rare, but it does happen.”

She guessed they might want to get their loved ones out. Other then that, she couldn’t think of any other reason someone would be insane enough to break in.

Werewolves happened to be known for being insane, or at least that was what Bree and Yasmin had told her. Amaya hadn’t really met a lot of werewolves.

“A friend of mine will be looking after you during your time in the prison, I’ve known her since 1683,” he continued taking out a craving from his pocket, followed by a knife. She watched as he continued craving. “Blue Lilianna looks like a tough cookie, but she’s a softie when cute things are involved.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Little Amaya is small and cute.”

Amaya didn’t say anything to that, she didn’t even know if she could say anything to that. Since she had a feeling that most people were tiny compared to his giant height. If she didn’t know any better, she would have believed that giants were real and she was looking at one of them.

“Of course I’ll look after her,” a female voice said making Amaya jump slightly, there was a woman hanging off the rails in front of them. A mermaid, if the blue scales on her neck was anything to go by, at least, what she remembered Leo telling her when they went over identifying different demons.

He would tell her; you needed to know the type of demon you were facing, if you wished to defend yourself.

“Blue Lilianna, how’s bossy Vivienne?” Quincy asked her as she pulled herself over the railing. It looked like they had docked at the prison. Lilianna looked at him, before pulling her tail over the rail, when Amaya blinked Lilianna looked human. Her scales were gone, replaced by normal looking skin.

“Quincy, it’s been far too long, hasn’t it?” Lilianna asked him landing lightly on the deck of the ship. Light brown hair pulled into a tight bun on her head, while dark golden eyes looked at the werewolf with disdain. “And you know Vivienne won’t be be happy with you calling her bossy.”

“I call a spade a spade.”

“Quincy, you know she’s my mate.”

“Spade. Blue Lilianna. Spade.”

Amaya didn’t want to know, she had a feeling that it would be safer for her not to know. Safer to simply not ask what he was talking about, maybe if she didn’t say anything, didn’t make a sound; they wouldn’t ask her who she thinks is correct about whether or not this Vivienne was bossy.

Looking at Quincy, she only blinked when she barely hidden amusement in his eyes. Putting her hand on the strip of her bag, she tightened her grip on it.

“Little Amaya, Blue Lilianna,” Quincy told her putting his hand on her head and messing up her hair; again. “Blue Lilianna, Little Amaya; your new charge.”

“Amaya Cooper; charged with attempted murder, abuse and assault,” Lilianna said, her tone was flat and Amaya could feel her ears reddening. “Almost beat a Mr Zakaria Cooper to death with a lamp post and then watched in the middle of the room as he almost bleed to death.”

When she turned her head, the werewolf was looking at her with narrowed eyes as one of his guards spoke to someone. He blinked and bared his teeth at her; Amaya could feel most of the colour of her face draining.

“Now Miss Cooper, you’ll be escorted into the prison and processed last,” Lilianna told her, Amaya nodding her head when Lilianna looked at her. “Now before then we’ll talk, Quincy?”

“Of course,” Quincy told her.

Amaya didn’t know what was going to happen, but she followed Quincy back to the cabins and into the small dining room. Sitting down at one of the tables, she allowed her dark brown hair to cover her face.

Leo called it one of her nervous ticks, something she did when she was scared. Amaya didn’t care why she did it, it just saved her from Zakaria’s rage more the once.

“Now Miss Cooper,” Lilianna started as Amaya continued to look at the metal table in front of her, placing her bags on the ground in front of her. “Quincy, may we have a minute?”

“Of course,” Quincy told her, but Amaya wished he would stay, she had hoped that he would. Even for the pure fact that Amaya knew Quincy more then she knew Lilianna.

“Now Miss Cooper; I don’t know many humans would have wanted a Wolf Demon to stay,” Lilianna told her, Amaya turning her head in the direction of the door. “But you seem more comfortable than others of your kind being surrounded by demons.”

“Most of my friends are demons ma’am,” Amaya answered her fingers lacing together, crossing her legs as her hair limited her range of vision.

“I see, now Miss Cooper, I would like you to look at me when you speak. Not the table, as it is quite rude,” Lilianna told her a hand going under her chin, gently forcing her head up. “You see, I like seeing a person’s, or demon’s, eyes when they talk to me, I find most of your kind isn’t well practised in the art of lying straight to someone’s face. Now, why don’t you repeat that?”

“Most of my friends are demons, ma’am.”

“See isn’t that better?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now do you know who I am.”

“Quincy said your name was Lilianna.”

“I’m one of the wardens for the prison,” Lilianna told her, removing her hand away from her throat. Her eyes looking at her neck instead of her face. “I look after human prisoners, along with my Vivienne and another merman named Brad. We’re the ones you go to when someone happens.”

Amaya nodded, she didn’t know how old Lilianna was nor did she know how long she had been doing this. She could guess Quincy’s since he had told her what event he was changed in.

While Lilianna, she didn’t think would give her a hint like that, she also wasn’t too kine on asking either. She had seen Leo make that mistake as a child; she had seen Zakaria make that mistake more then once growing up. Also, her ability to ask people she didn’t know questions, outside of history, was an embarrassing mess at best and horrid at worst.

It was one of the reason most of the friends she had made, was because Leo had tried to befriended them first. Declaring that he wouldn’t befriend anyone who didn’t talk to Amaya, who wasn’t nice to his best friend since kindergarten. That they had to at least treat her with respect or else, he wanted nothing to do with them.

Why he stayed friends with her all those years, she didn’t know and now; she would never get to ask him.

“The werewolf should be off by now, Quincy will come collect us once everyone else is off,” Lilianna told her, her hands resting on her lap. “Afterwards Misty will be checking your health and I’ll look through your bags for anything not allowed in the prison, do you have anything you’d like to declare now? So we can keep it for after you come out.”

“No ma’am,” Amaya told her.

“Do you know what’s in your bags?”

“No ma’am.”

Lilianna just looked at her, before sighing and pinching her nose, shacking her head. “Any questions?”

“No ma’am,”Amaya told her, she was a coward and she didn’t know why any of her friends even bothered at times. Leo more so then the rest of them, since if it wasn’t for him. She wouldn’t even have a single friend.

“Misty will be in charge of your health, we should be able to get you into your new cell before midnight,” Lilianna told her, midnight? Amaya knew it was barely the middle of the day, what could take that long? “Your things will stay in a locked room, so no one will take anything that I’ve left. For your safety, we do have a few more security issues that have to be addressed, so it takes a day for humans to be booked in.”

“Oh,” Amaya said putting her hands over her mouth, looking at Lilianna with wide eyes.

“We also do more scans for your physical and mental heath, as such looking at your genetics, to see if you’re more prone to any genetic illness at some point during your stay,” Lilianna continued, Amaya blinked and looked at the door before looking at Lilianna.

She didn’t know about any genetic illnesses or conditions that ran in her family. Then again, she had never met her grandparents and her mother left the country before she was old enough to remember the woman.

“Smoke, drinking and gambling are ban. Being in brawls will involve punishment depending on your involvement,” Lilianna continued, not mentioning her quick glance at the door. “I do as I say, your changes of survival will increase, but I can not guarantee you’ll survive your sentence. Many don’t.”


	12. Leo

It had been Bree and Yasmin’s hushed whispers that had woke him up, Amaya had always told him that he would be able to sleep through a hurricane. That he slept heavier then the dead, was gone from the world five seconds after he closed his eyes.

So he was surprised when their hushed whispers, from another room, had been able to wake him up. Opening his eyes, he blinked and realised that they weren’t in his bedroom anymore. They weren’t in Amaya’s treehouse or her bedroom, it didn’t look like the bedroom at Bree and Yasmin’s apartment.

Pushing himself up, his cell phone started to ring from its place on the side table. Without thinking he picked up his phone and answered it.

“Leo Hill, how many I help you?” he asked, Bree walked into the room and sat by his feet.

“Mr Hill; I’m deeply regretful to tell you that,” a man told him, his voice was tired and it sounded like he had dropped something onto a table. “Mr Rafferty Hill has passed. Do you know anyone who’d want him dead.”

Bree looked at him and he looked at her, he couldn’t hear what the man was saying to him anymore. The phone slipped through his fingers and Bree caught it before it landed on his lap.

His grandfather was dead, something had happened between when he went to sleep and when he woke up.

“Let me,” Bree told him taking the phone from him and allowing him to lay back down and look at his hands, she moved to sit next to him. “Hello, Detective Romanov, it’s me; Bree. We already know who did it -”

Leo tightened his fists around the sheets under his hands, Bree pulling her hand through his hair. Even as she leaned against the backboard of the bed, this was something she did when trying to keep him calm.

Something Amaya and Bree did when he was upset, but now all he had was Bree. Sitting up, he sat next to Bree and folded his legs, his hands resting in his lap.

“Yasmin, Leo and I were in the building when they broke in, I saw him through Leo’s bedroom window,” Bree continued ignoring whatever the Detective had snapped at her. “He already had men on the first floor, you know both Yasmin and I are Wolf Demons, I don’t know how they got in without us noticing. We had been warned, by Lallo and Quentin, that some Demon Hunter groups might have found ways to do, but I don’t know them -”

Yasmin popped her head in, quietly walking into the room with a tray in her hands.

“My age matters not,” Bree flatly told them, crossing her legs and lifting her right knee over Leo’s left. “Even Lallo, Quentin and Nakoma don’t know everything and their the oldest of our kind.”

“Idiot,” Yasmin told him putting the tray onto his lap, tapping Bree’s knee of his own. Sitting down, she allowed him to lean against her torso as he ate.

“Rude, you have less manners then the thieves that I used to run with as a mortal,” Bree told him rolling her eyes, her annoyance was clear. “One of the man who broken into Rafferty’s house and had him killed was Zakaria Cooper, yes, Amaya Cooper’s parent -”

“They are ruder then thieves,” Yasmin fondly told him, while Bree started to growl softly. Leo knew that most government officials didn’t know how to deal with Demons, which protocols to follow.

“It doesn’t matter about what Amaya had done, maybe she wanted to stop her father from killing someone she saw as a grandfather,” Bree told him, the bed was large enough that all three could sit on it and still have some room, but Bree slipped off the bed and started pacing. “Yasmin and I saw him there, he was grinning, he isn’t some innocent victim, we’ve meet the man more times then we’ve wanted to. Once is enough.”

Bree looked annoyed, like someone was telling her something that made her want to ponce the closet wall. She was still pacing, but she was also biting her nails.

“Rafferty Hill was part of our pack, his grandson is part of our pack. Leo Hill is under my and Yasmin’s protection,” Bree told them grinning as if someone had handed her the answer on a golden tray. “You are speaking to the Alpha of the Rosamaria Pack, dear sir, not all Alpha’s are male. Remember, Nakoma was the third demon created and some ordinals are female.”

Bree nodded her head, while Leo continued to pick at the food that Yasmin had brought him. Maybe he’ll make dinner, since they were the ones that made breakfast. She continued to pace until she came to the window, stopping she glanced out.

Almost as if she expected to see Zakaria walk up to the house and try to break in. To try them, like he had called grandfather and almost killed Amaya when she was younger..

Leo didn’t think Zakaria cared enough about them to try tracking them this far into the forest. Or at least, Leo thought they were in the forest.

“If we have anymore information, we’ll connect you. If you have any more information about Rafferty, you’ll connect us,” Bree told him, pinching her nose as if she was truly sick and tired of talking to Detective Romanov. “But Zakaria Cooper was there, he had something to do with Rafferty Hill’s death, his scent isn’t something we’d mix up with anyone else.”

“Sorry you had to find out like that,” Yasmin told him when Bree put the phone into her pocket. “We were going to tell you when you woke up, but we weren’t the room.”

“It’s not your fault,” Leo told them, it was almost like when he was with her and had allowed her to control his life. Now it seemed that Zakaria was trying to do the same thing. “But you’re the one who’s telling Amaya.”

“The things I do for you,” Yasmin told him.

“Where are we?” Leo asked them.

“In one of our safe houses,” Bree answered shrugging. “We have a few in the forests, only demons will be able to get in. Humans aren’t the best at getting into houses when there isn’t a door on the first floor.”

“We couldn’t tell you or Amaya, nor did we tell the others about them either,” Yasmin added. “Taya has her own safe houses, along with the others.”

“Do you want some time to yourself?” Bree asked him when Leo nodded his head, Yasmin took the finished tray and left the room. Leaving Bree to tuck him in, telling him all he had to do was shout.

When they left Leo felt numb. Like someone had ripped out his heart and threw it onto the floor. How much more could he stand to lose? First his friend and then his grandfather, putting his hands over his eyes; he cried.

He was done with the week, he was done with the year. Thirteen might as well be a cursed year with all the trouble he was having in it.

Grandpa would have wanted him to go on, they knew who killed him and they would track down the man who took the last remaining family member he had left. Track down the man who was trying to destroy his life, like she had done barely three years ago.

He would be okay, but for now, he would allow himself to cry and rage. Then he could carry on with a smile, he could be like Amaya and keep his sorrows locked away in his heart.


	13. Joyce

The small girl smiled as she handed her a handful of wilflowers in a neatly woven basket. Messy letters, barely readable, wrote out her name. Joyce.

“Anastasia,” she told her, Joyce smile and kept an eye on the girl’s mother. Anastasia didn’t seem older then three, but Joyce knew she wasn’t the best when it came to guessing how old a human child was. “Thank you.”

Joyce nodded, kneeling down to accept the basket and she blinks when Anastasia pulled her into a hug. Joyce blinked and pulled her into a hug, her basket being put gently onto the ground. 

“Annie, let’s make lunch for daddy,” Anastasia’s mother called, holding our her hand for her daughter. Anastasia nodded, pointing to a small bunny that Joyce had missed when she looked at the white wildflowers. “Sorry about that dear, Anastasia and I make small toys for the village children.”

Joyce nodded her head, her whit hair might make her stand out in any of the small villages she visited. Her bright blue eyes, on the other hand, was common in this part of Moroz.

It was normal to run into people with blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair. Making sure her hair was still in its braids, she picked up the basket and watched as Anastasia and her mother walked back into one of the houses.

She had gone to check how they were handling the winter months, if they had enough food. Or if she had to remind the Moroz Government about their promise, usually, small villages knew how much food to put away for the hard months.

Making her way towards the large building in the middle of the village, it was hard to spot since it was the only one of its kind. A government office, ever village had one and this village also used half of it as a public library.

“Joyce,” Alexander said waving his hand, Joyce grinned as she signed what she had came into the village for. Alexander grinned, even as he rolled his eyes and allowed her into his office. “Made copies for you, make sure that Maraz knows we’re still here.”

Joyce nodded her head, smiling as she looked at the board behind him. Alexander smiled as he handed her a folder and leather bond book, one that recorded births in the last five years.

She opened the book, but paused the moment she spotted the name Mowels, Anastasia. Grinning, she pointed out the name to Alexander Mowels, who just laughed and rubbed his elbow and passed her another piece of paper.

Looked like she was Anastasia’s Godmother, Joyce knew only Alexander would entrust a demon to look after his daughter if anything where to happen to him and his wife.

“Anastasia is my proud and joy, she’s learning how to understand sign language,” Alexander told her, but when Joyce showed him the basket. His smile grew and he put down his pen, picking up a letter. “She had wanted to give that bunny since she made it, her first perfect bunny.”

Nodding her head she returned the bunny to the basket, putting the book and folder into the bag she kept around her shoulders, she would study the folder when she got home.

She had a few other villages that she had to visit, while she ran into Alexander in the forest. She usually went to see village at least once every five years.

Shacking her head, she asked him what his wife’s name was, since the woman didn’t give to her. Alexander nodded his head, before giving her another basket with food in it.

He knew she didn’t need to eat, but he still gave her anything they had to spare. Even if he didn’t need to, Alexander was a sweetheart and most of the villagers were lovely. It made her job easier, but Joyce knew this peace wouldn’t always last. There was hidden secrets, even hidden from her eyes and she still kept an eye out for them.

“You won’t come around for dinner? Catherine makes some of the best soups in the village,” Alexander said, but Joyce shook her head.

She told signed that she still had quite a things she needed to complete that day. But she would come back in the next week or two, bringing presents for Anastasia, to make up for the birthdays she had missed.

“I’ll see you next time then, don’t be a stranger,”Alexander told her, nodding her head. Joyce left the building, nodded towards one of the farmers wives; Tia. Catherine and Anastasia were walking towards Alexander’s office as she made her way towards the forest.


	14. Lilianna

Lilianna didn’t think she wanted to know what humanity was willing to spend their disbelieve on, what they were willing to nod and just accept without a second thought. Did she think she was out of touch with times? Yes, things had changed since she had been mortal.

Both values and ideals have changed from the ones that she had grown up with, but it would seem that common sense had also changed. Speaking with Lincoln and Heather had taught her that, but staring at Amaya, it was shown that humanity wasn’t willing to think things through. 

It reminded her that 1698 was a different time, Bellator was a different place, for one, women were rarely sent to prisons back then. They were seen as far too delicate for such a thing, instead if they thought a women was doing something.

They were marked as a witch, inhumane, and burnt at the stake as a demon worshipper. Women who followed Hel, women who turned a blind eye to their lord and saviour. 

Shifting through Amaya’s things, she could still remember the burnings her family made her go to. A warning to not follow in their footsteps, a warning not to turn your back on the lord and his son.

All she got from it, was the gagging smell of burning flesh and ringing ears from the screaming. Lilianna had a habit of preying for those poor women, making sure her Lord father or Lady mother never caught her doing so, for fear she would be next. 

Even those who were merely sick were seen as being possessed by Hel or Leki, if a sick person died, then they were being punished for being tempted by the rulers of the underworld. 

It was how she met Vivienne, something that she never liked thinking about in detail. She barely remembered what happened during that month, nor did she want to remember what had happened. 

Even with all the things she had seen during her life, even with what Vivienne and Lorelay had told her. She still didn’t know how a jury thought that Amaya Cooper had been able to beat up a grown up.

To Lilianna, she was smaller then most ballerinas and not a boxer or fighter. Even from what she had read from the report that Miss Cooper had been able to beat up someone her own height, weight, gender and age.

But that was information that Brad had dug up, along with other information. Information that the jury had somehow missed, had somehow been missed during their trail. 

“Very nice,” Lilianna said as she walked out of the showers, Misty not following behind her. A dark navy dress, sleeve grazing the top of her palms. “Much better than those horrid orange or peach jumpsuits a human prison would stuff you into.”

“Of course ma’am,” Amaya told her but Lilianna could see that her eyes were glued onto her shoulder instead of her face. She knew the girl was trying to be polite, but Lilianna would really prefer if people would look her in the eye while speaking. 

She even settled with people looking just underneath her eyes, but as long as she could see her eyes. Misty usually followed shortly prisoners after they finished. 

“Where’s Misty?” Lilianna asked. 

“She said she had to get something,” Amaya told her. 

“Get what?” 

“She didn’t say.” 

Lilianna watched as she sat down, looking at her bare feet and at the table. This would take awhile, but Lincoln was the same and now, at least, she could see his eyes. 

“Well then, I’m sure she’ll join us shortly,” Lilianna told her trying to keep her own irritation under control, had to remind herself that not everyone was comfortable looking another in the eye. “In the mean time, your cell mates are Kamille and Ammon and unlike human prisons; you will stay with these two until your realise date. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are at the same time each day; eight, twelve and six. You get one hour outside time, unless it’s raining. Any questions?” 

Amaya looked at her, before looking at her bare feet and then back at her. Putting her hands on her lap, while Misty slipped into the room with a bag in her hands. 

“Shoes?” Amaya asked. 

“Shoes are banned, the fairies thought they’d back a good weapon back in October of 1867. Jewellery are banned for the same reason dragons started stealing it,” Lilianna told her drawing her attention back to her shoulder, Misty sitting next to Amaya before holding up a needle. “Don’t worry, there are spells in place to keep the floor clean and safe, you won’t be stepping onto anything that’ll track blood anywhere. We do have vampire inmates, testing their self-control isn’t a good idea.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“If you can’t find work afterwards,” she continued Misty taking out a scanner and placing it near Amaya’s arm. Ignoring her, she went back to looking at Amaya. “Then just contact Quincy, we have connections, so you shouldn’t worry about housing or work. We’ll work out something closer to your realise date.” 

Lilianna knew that prison time could ruin anyone life, minor or major charges; real or false. 

“Thank, ma’am,” Amaya whispered.

“Lilianna, I need a minute,” Misty told her a small orb of light floating above her hand. 

Lilianna nodded her head, it was rare that Misty needed to do anything with new prisoners. Apart from delivering their uniforms and doing a health check-up. 

Misty the Fae, used to be a joke that was told around the prison and many had compared her to the Ordinal Fae, Morgan. It was apart of the prisons history that neither she nor Vivienne took part in. 

Which had helped them in the long run, since Misty had never charmed any of their belongings to cause inconveniences or to fail when they were needed. 

“This might hurt a bit,” Misty said as Lilianna blinked, it would seem something was in Amaya’s arm.

“And what are you doing?” Lilianna asked; pretending to be bored with the whole thing. Misty threw her an amused look before going back to slowly placing her hand onto Amaya’s arm. 

“There’s a small tracking device in her arm,” Misty told her lifting her hand up, showing Lilianna the small device that had been in Amaya’s arm. “I’ll find out where it came from, but Amaya, did you know this was in your arm.”

“No, ma’am,” Amaya told her shacking her head as she looked at the tracking device, she looked wary and was biting her lower lip. 

Lilianna was sure that Vivienne would want to hug her, if and when they should met. Her mate had a weakness for cute things, but was also angered if someone were to place said cute things into danger. 

Those who tried doing that to discrete her during battle, would find themselves on the end of a painful death. While if said cute thing tried to attack her, they would be disarmed and lectured before being hugged. 

“Why navy blue?” Amaya softly asked Misty, her fingers playing with the ends of her sleeves. 

“Each demon clan has a different colour,” Lilianna replied grinning as Amaya slightly jumped in her seat, looking at her with wide eyes. “Humans wear navy, Vampires dark pink, Fae sky blue,Werewolves crimson and Mermaids ocean blue.”

“It helps keep track of who eats what, along with how much fresh air is needed to keep them calm or healthy,” Misty added as she destroyed the tracker with a small spell. 

Lilianna always thought that the Werewolf and vampires colours were the most fitting; Vivienne agreed, but she would do so with a small huff and a shack of her head. 

“Here,” Misty told her as she handed her Amaya’s chart, the results from her DNA testing and so on. Looking over this while Misty made Amaya stand and checked that her uniform fitted.

When she finished reading the report, she made a note that they would give her vitamin tablets. It helped to explain why her skin was so pale, since her iron and calcium levels were on the low side, along with her Vitamin D levels.

Being near both Miotas and Azamat wasn’t going to help her with that; not when the sun seemed to think they were ugly little things not worth looking at.

Ammon calmed that the Sun God Amenhotep was most likely scared off by their pale skin. And that the Great Mother, Rania, wouldn’t know what do with them. 

“Follow me, and I’ll show you to your cell,” Lilianna told her as she stood up, Amaya’s things being pushed towards her. Misty smiling and whispered something in her ear that caused most of the tension in Amaya’s shoulders to ease up. 

“Yes ma’am,” Amaya told her putting her bags sharps over her shoulders, quickly following her out of the room. She was on the seventh floor. 

“Another thing, sleep close to the door,” Lilianna told her as she walked to the first set of stairs. “Vivienne would like to met you, please, don’t ask me why. Just sleep in the corner closed to the door, without being on the door, just a distance that you won’t be hit by it, but close enough that you run to it with a few seconds.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Lilianna stopped herself from sighing, one step at a time, she knew it would awhile before she was comfortable enough to call her Lilianna and not ma’am. 

As it was she was holding the handles of her bags tightly with both of her hands, almost as if they were her lifelines. But if what Quincy had told her were true, then Ifan would have a ball with this one. 

If neither he nor Hector scared her off first, it had happened once in 1987. Not since then, he and Hector were usually the ones she asked to keep an eye on any Fledgings. If not, then she would give them to Amber to keep an eye on.


	15. Drusillia

Drusillia and Accia had arrived at the airport in Azamat when she had learnt what had happened, then she saw on the news something that annoyed her and made her want to catch the next flight back to Liberte.

Made her want to return and hunt down Abagtha, how dare he act on his own account. Now she wanted to hunt him down and rip out his throat. He was just lucky he left her little brother alive or else, not even Accia would been able to convince her to stay.

“We need you here,” Accia told her, even as she looked back at the airport behind her. The taxi waiting for her to join her co-worker in the back.

Abagtha had attacked seven different houses that night, only a handful making it out of the attack alive.

“You win,” Drusillia told her, sitting in the back seat. Glaring at the window as the taxi left the airport. She would rid of the world of the supernatural, she would get rid of vampires first.

They were a plague, and like a plague. Those who suffered from it needed to be killed before they could spread it. Before others suffered the same illness, before humanity was wiped out. 

More so, her family would have their revenge. She would kill Abagtha, make it look like an accident. It wouldn’t do to have Abel-Beth-Maacha’s rage directed at her because of a small insect, something that wasn’t worth the dirt underneath her shoes. 

“Here you go ladies,” the driver told them, a grin on his face as blue eyes continued to look ahead of the road. “One of the best hotels in Azamat! Iron Rose Hotel.”

“Thank you,” Accia told him as they parked, Drusillia knew that the two of them made a strange pair. Children kept looking at them from beside or behind their parents, or who she assumed were their parents. Who seemed to be wary to let said children out of their sights with them around. 

Accia was still wearing a dark pink dress, black tights with white flats. While Drusillia kept her shirt and pants a dark colour, black pants and a navy shirt, she felt more comfortable in darker colours and no one could tell her otherwise.

“You’re going to make a child cry soon,” Accia told her as they walked into their hotel. Luggage in tow, Drusillia just looked at her before glaring at a little girl who started crying.

“Then they can learn that crying doesn’t get them anything and their feelings aren’t more important then facts. Maybe they’ll learnt some manners while their at it,” Drusillia replied, a small boy huffed and went back to his parents. “Children these days are spoilt, while teenagers and young adults are as frail as snowflakes.” 

“Says the women only in her early twenties,” Accia replied.

“My parents would have hit me across the face, if I tried anything that these children get away with,” Drusillia told her, rolling her eyes and eyeing the rain that started a second ago, tightening her hand on her luggage. “They would have done worse if I started shouting anything the snowflakes were, stupid children and their victim mentality.” 

“That’s call abuse dear,” Accia told her, eyeing her as they waited behind a large man and his wife. “And it can cause long term health difficulties.” 

“It made sure my brother and I toed the line,” Drusillia told her shrugging. “Until their deaths, our grandfather let my brother get away with too much. He let him befriend monsters, allowed him to date one and he almost got killed. Poisoning both him and his best friend.” 

“Mania, the mother of souls,” Accia whispered dreamily, closing her eyes as the couple fought with the receptionist. “She’ll be our saviour, she’ll save our souls. Let’s pray that they don’t find it, we don’t know what they do to humans in that place.” 

“They rarely leave the place alive,” she replied eyeing off everyone around them, if all they knew they were talking about a game they enjoyed. “That should tell you enough about it.” 

The lucky one that left the place alive had died of old age, or they wouldn’t talk to either of them when they turned up at their door. Reporters they had told them, but none of them would answer their questions.

All of them had told them that they weren’t going to allow them to destroy innocents because of bias and fear. Some would slam the door in their face as soon as any of the demon prison’s names left their lips. 

But Drusillia didn’t care about the few bumps in the road, it didn’t matter. Abel-Beth-Maacha was collecting items that would help them rip down the walls of any prison and allow them to remove the plague, the scum that wasted air and space. 

She would destroy their world as hers had been destroyed, as her life had been ripped to pieces. Drusillia would be the sword to tear theirs, but unlike her, they’ll never be allowed to rebuilt their lives. 

She was thankful that Abel-Beth-Maacha had saved her in her greatest time of need, even if she had to put her old life and name behind her.

Even if she had to leave University and her carrier, leave everything about her old life behind her and begin a new. New name, new address and new tax return.

Drusillia wasn’t weak, she would stand up and fight and the demons that haunted the night would fear her name. This she swore to the Lord and saviour, this she swore to the angels that followed him.

Nothing would stop her in her quest, nothing.


End file.
